Gemini Trouble
by Sweet-Strawberry-09
Summary: Hydra Base Camp 2000 "Are you sure this is the right formula?" The man asked the scientist with a hesitant look. "Positive," he confirmed and looked at the two baby girls who would soon bring Hydra back to its former glory. They would be Hydra's strongest weapons, far stronger than the former Captain America.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Earth, to many of its residents, is bright and beautiful. In fact, people laugh, smile, fall in love every minute of everyday. They live without a care in the world in their happiness. Yet the Earth came with cruel vile people who didn't see the light. Who didn't, no, couldn't fall in love. They were _evil._ They were _dark._

They didn't see the happiness that others saw, they saw people who could be taken advantage of. People who could be used as stepping stones to their glory, to their success, no matter what the cost. Their name is Hydra.

 _Hydra Base Camp 2000_

"Are you sure this is the right formula?" The man asked the scientist with a hesitant look.

"Positive," he confirmed and looked at the two baby girls who would soon bring Hydra back to its former glory. They would be Hydra's strongest weapons, far stronger than Captain America.

"The world may have Captain America to save them, but even he will fall under this syrum's power. Unlike Bucky, the weapons will be ours to control!" He shouted as he started clicking buttons on the machine. The other man could only look back to the two babies in horror.

"Zacharus! Click the red button when I say so,"

Said man only nodded and moved. He watched as the scientist injected the two infants in the eldest went first, and filled the room with cries, which was soon followed by her sister. Then Zacharus saw the youngest child open her eyes while whimpering from the injection pain and saw her grey iris'. He could only wonder what color it would eventually become, that is, if she lived after the serum's injection. He'd seen far too many infants die through this process. Zacharus hoped she and her sister would live, but with the life ahead of them, he almost wished they didn't.

"Now!"

After a bit of hesitation, Zacharus pushed the red button with a heavy heart. Watching on as lights flashed and the infants began to glow. The skin that had been punctured pulsed a dark black for one infant and bright silver on the other one. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst, and opened them when the babies stopped crying. They were looking at each other in wonder, amazed by their fading glow.

"Hydra's best weapons have just been born Zacharus. Be grateful that you've just witnessed this moment, because now we can commence with their training and... _discipline_.," The scientist said he started to cackle and left to inform his superiors. Soon thereafter, nurses came into the room to take the infants. Soon the room was empty and no one was left except the young man. Who soon followed after the infant's', feeling protective yet powerless to save the girls from their future.

" _I promise, I'll free you both from here as soon as I can."_ The young man thought, determined to save the infant's. Orphaned at birth, Hydra had taken the liberty to take them from any life they may have had.

' _Until then please, hold on.'_

 _ **Ten years later**_

"There's been a red alert! Shield has found the base!" Screamed a Hydra agent, surprising a scientist who had been in the middle of mixing a serum. The agent was a grunt whose life was insignificant in the grand scheme of things. He would probably die, today maybe, and Hydra would find a replacement without a second thought.

The scientist though, was very important, or at least, his creations where.

"Zacharus, secure experiments 92 and 93! Shield can not find them! They are not ready!" The scientist screamed, at once dropping what he was doing and grabbing a flash drive that contained all of his research. Hydra had drilled contingency plans into the minds of the scientists since they were hired, should they fail to follow the plans and give information to the enemies of Hydra, they would meet a very unfortunate end.

Therefore the scientist paid no mind to his servant of many years, as he ran around the room clearing hard drives and burning notes, nor did he notice Zacharus aim a gun to his head, until the shot rang and hit him square in the head.

"It took them long enough to find us." Zacharus said as he gazed down to the man who he had been serving for twenty years. He had done hundreds of horrible things for the man because of his debt to Hydra, but no more, he was finally done with this life. He would have committed suicide long ago, but a promise he made ten years ago prevented it.

"Time to fulfill my promise." He said, as he bent down, grabbed the flashdrive and crushed it under the heel of his boot. As he left the room, he threw a grenade inside to incinerate any evidence of the girls, locking it and preventing any Hydra member to find the evidence to his crimes until later. There was no doubt in Zacharus' mind that they would find out, there was no use in denying it. He could only hope to accomplish one last thing before they killed him.

Flashes of red lights and sirens rang in the dark hallways, as troops of Hydra ran out to confront the Shield agents. None suspected of an older male, with the Hydra insignia, turning down dark hallways and going down dark steps, that would only lead to the experiment holding bay. After all, why would they suspect one of their own, when they had enemies trying to break down their front door. No they had bigger problems to deal with.

This type of situation was what Zacharus had been waiting for, for many years, as he laid in wait. Waiting for the right moment to free the two young girls from their suffering, before they were permanently brainwashed by Hydra.

Running past many locked doors, he finally came to the end of a hallway, where he opened the door to a practically bare room. Within where two small cots and a pair of matching chairs, the only light in the room came from an old lightbulb and the red light flashing from the alarm system. There stood two young girls towards the back of the room. The oldest stood poised in front of the younger one, ready to defend her at any moment. The shadows under them moved and morphed until a thorny shield covered them both, courtesy of the shadow manipulating eldest. Her mouth was set in a snarl, eyes hateful, defiant, and so distrusting, far more than ten year old should be, but what really caught his eyes was the look the younger one was giving him. She stood cowering behind her older sister, teary eyed and shivering in fright, but her eyes held sliver of innocence. That was enough to convince Zacharus that his betrayal and future death was worth the risk he was taking. Taking a step closer, Zacharus was nearly bludgeoned on the head by a chair, a courtesy of the telekinetic younger sister. ' _Okay I should have known that would happen…'_

"It's okay I'm here to help. Come with me." he said, neither sister moved from their positions toward the man, both knowing that if this was a trick, Hydra would punish them for even attempting to flee.

"Please hurry we don't have much time" Zacharus said slightly starting to sound desperate by their lack of response, causing him to rip off the Hydra insignia on his arm. An action that any Hydra member would never have dared to do, or risk death.

With one look at each other's eyes and a nod from the youngest, the girls cautiously approached the man hand in hand. With the eldest in the front and the younger one latched onto her side they made the best decision they could have made.

 _'Let's go.'_ the twins thought to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - New Beginnings and Bad Luck**

* * *

"We're moving to Manhattan. Here Hydra will have a hard time finding you two, with the threat of the Avengers, and Shield hanging around all the time. Plus, making new friends can't be that hard, you just have to be uhm..." A man in his mid thirties said as he looked through the rearview mirror, watching the polar opposite sisters look out the window, both with a frown and a glare on their face. Eyes blank as they gazed out the window. A sure sign that they were conversing in their head.

Sighing Luca knew he wouldn't get through to the girls anytime soon, but they would come around, they always did every time they moved. They had finally gotten used to the last town, but a mishap happened and caused Hydra to catch wind of them. Quickly without even giving the girl's time to say goodbye to their friends, they had packed up and left. Leaving the teens angry and frustrated with their position in life, both clearly wishing desperately to be normal.

' _Maybe this time will be better… Zacharus I wish you were still here, the girls need stability, and I barely count. They thought of you as a father, why did you have to go and get murdered?'_ Luca thought as he continued to drive, giving the teens some space to cope.

* * *

' _ **This constant moving is getting annoying…'**_

' _We don't exactly have much of a choice… we shouldn't be angry with Luca it's not his fault.'_

' _ **I know. It's mine. I'm sorry Norra, I got surprised and…'**_

' _And you went berserk I know I was there, though you weren't the only one who used her power that night. If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure I threw a couple of pots and pans at the burglar.'_

' _ **But why did he have to pick our apartment! And why was he stupid enough to sneak in when we were still home!? I mean really, how dumb is he!?'**_

' _Really dumb and unlucky. What happened is the past, besides look at the bright side, now we can at least make a better impression in the new school than the last one.'_

' _ **If another pervert tries to cop a feel on either one of us again I will not hesitate to punch his light outs.'**_

' _You're going to make yourself a social outcast again. Besides he said it was an accident.'_

' _**And you believed him?! He was obviously lying! And I don't care If I end up being a social outcast I never cared for that stuff anyways. It's all just annoying to me.'**_

' _Can't you at least try making a friend?'_

' _ **I don't need friends I have you.'**_

' _As sweet as that is, I worry about you…'_

' _ **Don't that's my line, so where are we going? I kinda zoned Luca out earlier when he tried to talk to us… '**_

' … _you're an idiot and smooth move at trying to change the topic. And its Manhattan, home of shield and the avengers. Luca thinks Hydra will stay away from there cuz of them.'_

' _ **I doubt it'**_

' _This time will be different I can feel it!'_

' _ **Sometimes you're way too peppy it hurts…'**_ Cierra thought, making fake pained noises in her mind.

' _Oh shut up, you're just too pessimistic'_ Norra thought as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Ha, but it suits you sis. You wouldn't be you without being so happy." Cierra said as she turned to her sister, eyes twinkling in amusement as she shot her sister a rare smile reserved only for her and Zacharus.

"And you wouldn't be you if you weren't so grumpy" Norra said as she uncrossed her arms and smiled, grabbing Cierra's hand, entwining their identical fingers together. The tanned skin of Norra clashing with the somewhat pale complexion of her sister.

* * *

"Ok so what do you think of your new home girls?" Lucas said arms wide open, smiling, proud of the home he had chosen.

"It was a great deal! and it's really spacious. This way both of you can have your own room, right next to each other of course, I get my own, and we'll still have a room left over! Plus the kitchen is great for you Cierra and the back yard is really big so you can grow another garden Norra " Lucas said walking around the house, pointing in different directions, obviously trying to make the most of things for the girl's sake

"It is better that that dingy apartment we were living in before"Cierra said with a smirk.

"And waay better than the small home before that!" Norra continued, with a matching smirk on her face.

"Ouch you two wound me" Lucas said with a fake hurt expression, "You two are horrible, go unpack, while I cry my sorrows away" He said in an overly dramatic voice.

"Ha! Ok Luca!" Both girls said in sync, grabbing their boxes and going to their rooms, neither actually planning on unpacking anytime soon.

' **So where should we go first?'**

'Hmm I don't know. how about we go around the block and work our way from there?'

' **Sounds like a plan'** Cierra thought, as she entered her new room with Norra right behind her. Conveniently both Cierra and Norra had a window view of their back yard, and coincidently an easy escape once they jumped out the window and hopped over the fence

* * *

"Manhattan's pretty big" Norra said walking around and looking up at the sky scrapers.

"Not to mention loud and really busy" Cierra said, looking at the huge version of on the big screen bad mouthing someone named spider man, scowling when another pedestrian bumped into her.

"Hey I know let's go find the park." Norra said pulling at Cierra by the hand, looking at the mini map of Manhattan on her phone.

' _ **We've been walking for hours it's gonna be getting dark soon~'**_

' _Then we better hurry up! Besides if it does get dark you could always teleport us home using your shadows, it'll be too dark for anyone to see you anyway. Please~'_ Norra thought with wide eyes.

"Fine" Cierra said with a sigh, she was no match for Norra's puppy eyes.

* * *

' _ **I'm glad we came to the park this is really nice'**_ Cierra thought with a smile, completely relaxed, lying on the grass, shaded by the large tree next to her.

Norra, near her but in the warm setting sunlight, was healing the plants around them,with a smile, causing flowers to bloom. ' _Yea this is really great. See I knew you would enjoy it here.'_

' _ **You know me so well'**_

' _Yeah well I have known you_ _all_ _my life, I-'_

Suddenly a guy in a green and yellow suit flew past them, landing in a heap on the ground, breaking many of the flowers Norra had healed.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, holding onto his clearly dislocated arm.

' _ **Hey the flowers**_ … ' Cierra thought in annoyance, feeling sympathetic but unimpressed as she looked at the guy. She had had many dislocated limbs thanks to Luca's harsh training sessions, a dislocated arm was easily fixable.

' _The guy's hurt and all you think about are the flowers?! and why is he wearing a spandex costume? Maybe I should heal hi-'_

' _ **NO! That would risk exposure or having to move again!'**_ Cierra thought, sitting up from her prone position, glaring at her sister.

' _He clearly needs help I''m not gonna stand by and see him suffer in pain...Just cover me okay?'_

' _ **... Just pop back his arm if you're so worried about him and heal him a bit, but not too much to the point where your power is obvious. I'll cover you'**_ Cierra thought as she got up and surrounded herself with shadows, powers at ready incase Norra needed help.

Norra approached the guy moaning in pain, who's eyes widened in surprise and worry, as he said through gritted teeth "you need to go it's not safe here!"

"shh it's okay I'm here to help just stay still" Norra said as she kneeled down to observe the damage as she tenderly grabbed his dislocated shoulder.

"Ok on the count of three, 1, 3!" Norra said as she popped the bone back in place and quickly used her powers to numb the pain and, against her better judgement, fully healed his arm.

"What happened to three? And what did you just do?" The man said in surprise, having scrunched his eyes closed in preparation to the pain, but was now examining his arm, which no matter how he moved it, gave him no pain.

' _ **You healed it completely didn't you!'**_ Cierra thought angrily, as she eyed the two from the shadows of a nearby tree.

' _Err.. perhaps?'_ Norra thought, wincing as she felt her sister's annoyance and anger flare through their telepathic link

"There you're all okay now, so I'm just going to go now..." Norra said, standing up to leave but stopping as the man quickly stood and grabbed her arm.

' _Oh Cierra is not liking this…'_ Norra thought as she felt her sister's anger beginning to rise.

' _Calm down he's not doing anything!'_

"Thank you kind stranger for helping me" the man said with a bow, "but you need to leave it's not safe here " the man said standing full height and releasing her arm.

' _See perfect gentleman, no need to get so protective'_ she sarcastically thought to her sister with the hint of annoyance

"What do you mean? Me and my sister are the only ones here-"

While Cierra had been focused on the pair, and the pair occupied with each other, neither of the three noticed, waves of Oc bots coming at the pair.

While Iron fist was preoccupied protecting Norra, Norra acting like a normal human, and Cierra protecting herself, neither could stop one of the Octopus pods grabbing Norra and dragging her to Doc Oc himself, who had gotten near them while they were preoccupied.

"Ah a hostage has wandered into my grasp, how convenient" Doctor Octavius said as he looked at the struggling girl held down by the Oc bot.

While Octavius had been saying this the rest of the team, who had been preoccupied fighting Lizard showed up.

"Let her go Octavius, she has nothing to do with this!" Spiderman said as he landed, the rest of the team in formation behind him.

"Or what? Are you really going to risk the life of an innocent to capture me?" Octavius said smugly as he brought the girl nearer to him and turned one of his tentacle arms into a drill; bringing it close to her face, just shy of touching her

As Norra squirmed in fear at the deadly weapon near her face, she could feel the telepathic link go deadly silent. ' _Aaand there goes her control…'_

Something that only happened whenever one of the twins was in danger.

" **How** _ **dare**_ **you touch my sister!"** Cierra said with a growl, eyes completely engulfed by pitch black, as she left the dark shadows of the tree and approached, black shadow tendrils waving wildly around her, causing the young heroes to back away from the angered girl and stare in awe.

" **LET HER GO!"** Cierra yelled, as she used the shadows created from the sunset to quickly wrap around Doctor Octopus, breaking his mechanical arms and throwing him the ground, while destroying the Oc bot and gently catching Norra; placing her safely on the ground, away from where Octavius had landed.

With Norra safe and sound, Cierra released her shadows, falling onto her knees in relief and exertion from using so many shadows at once. Her relief was short lived as a creature growled from behind her, and grabbed her by the neck, choking her.

"CIERRA!" Norra shouted as her eyes began to glow green. Using her telekinetic power she grabbed the lizard, forced him to release his grip on her sister, and threw it to the side with so much force it broke through multiple trees before landing on the ground unconscious. Not caring about whether she had hurt it or the fact that she might have overexerted her telepathic abilities, she ran to her sister's side who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" Norra said, hand going to heal her sister's throat.

' **Stop, you're already tired as it is, heal it later.'** Cierra thought, as she stopped Norra's hand.

As Cierra grabbed her sore throat, she looked up at the young heroes who stood staring, speechless at the pair, locking eyes with the wide eyed spiderman, she glared, before opening a shadow portal under her and her sister,transporting them both safely away to a few blocks from there new home. All the while cursing herself for letting Norra convince her to go to the park.

* * *

' _We can't tell Luca'_ Norra thought as the pair walked down a sidewalk, in the direction of their home.

' _ **They saw our powers Norra, we have to tell him.'**_ Cierra thought as she walked a little ahead of her sister's, hand tightly holding onto Norra's hand.

' _It was already really dark when all that happened, I bet they didn't really get a good look at our faces!'_ Norra said, pulling at her sister, stopping her from walking ahead.

' _ **YOU WERE RIGHT STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THAT MAN YOU HEALED ! OF COURSE HE SAW YOU FACE! And incase you forgot, YOUR FACE IS MY FACE!**_ ' Cierra thought yelled, while pointing to her face.

' _he-He was probably delusional from the pain! Please, for me?'_ Norra thought with pleading eyes.

' _ **You healed him so he wouldn't be in pain remember?'**_ Cierra thought with a deadpanned face and a hand on her hip, her sister would have to try better than that to convince her, even with her puppy dog eyes on.

' _We haven't even unpacked, or been here a whole day and we already messed up. It would crush Luca, we can't do that to him he deserves a normal life too… '_ Norra thought, as she looked down guiltily, eyes watering as they neared their home.

As the pair stood in front of their new home,Cierra, looked conflicted as she looked back at her sister and the new home.

' **You should heal us, we can't come in looking like this.'** Cierra thought with a sigh, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes thank you, thank you!" Norra shouted, hugging her sister from her neck while healing her and herself. The joy giving her enough power to heal, even though she was exhausted.

As they entered their home, Luca was busy talking to an older lady on the couch "Ah just the people I was looking for! This is our neighbor Mrs. Parker, Mrs. Parker these are my nieces Norra and Cierra." Luca said standing up and grabbing the girls each in a side hug.

"Mrs. Parker told me she has a nephew named Peter he's just about your ages and she agreed to make- ah I mean tell her nephew to show you two around your new school. I signed you up today and you should be starting straight away, tomorrow. So go to sleep early alright?" Luca said smiling, at the two, not caring how awkward it would probably be for the girls to make a guy show them around the campus against his will.

' _At least now they'll probably make a friend… Well at least Norra anyway."_ Luca thought, as he ignored the intense death glare Cierra was sending his way. After three years of enduring her glare he had grown immune to it. Norra on the other hand was already conversing with Mrs. Parker, making fast friends with the older lady.

" would you like to stay and join us for dinner? My niece here, Cierra, is a great cook and she would love to make us a great dinner. " Luca said showing off one of his dazzling smiles he liked to use to impress others while he hugged

"I'd love to Mr. Silas but I can't. I have to be leaving to make sure my nephew comes home safely, you guys have a wonderful night, it was very nice meeting you ." She said as she shook the girl's hands and headed to the door, Luca quickly going to open the door for her.

As the door closed, Luca could feel twin pair of glares boring into the back of his head.

"So what's this about having-"Norra said, cutting of.

"Her nephew show us around?" Cierra said, finishing her sister's sentence. Finishing each other's sentences where their favorite pastime when it came to making Luca feel intimidated.

Turning to look at the girls, Luca couldn't help but notice how alike they looked at the moment. Both girls stood next to each other, arms crossed and hips cocked toward the each other. It was like seeing a mirror image of the other, the only differences were their skin/hair/eye tone, but their faces where exactly the same. Both equally beautiful. ' _Zacharus would be so proud to see his girls' so grown up.'_

The girls, noticing the sentimental look Luca was giving them, looked at each other one thought running through their mind. ' _Whats wrong with him?'_

"Are you okay, Luca?" Norra said, as she stepped closer to the man whom they regarded as a close uncle.

Luca could only beam with pride as he stared at the two most important people in his life, feeling nothing but nostalgia. Just as quickly as it came over him he snapped out of it.

"I'm fine, you girls should go to bed soon, eat some cereal or something, you're gonna have a busy day tomorrow, you'll need your energy."

' _Umm okkayy?'_ Norra thought to her sister sounding uncertain as her uncle's weird episode ended.

' _ **I'm sure he's fine he probably just needs some space. He's right though, we should get some food and rest we've had quite a day, just go with it I guess.'**_

"Okay Luca we'll see you tomorrow I guess." Norra said, as she walked to the kitchen to find something for her and Cierra to eat.

"Goodnight dear ones." Luca said before walking away towards his room.

" **Yes goodnight dear uncle."** Cierra said in a forced light tone, trying to make things less weird, as she quickly followed her sister's example and escaped to the kitchen.

As they both ate cereal a question popped into Cierra's head causing her to freeze.

' **At what time does school even start?'**

'no idea…go ask Luca'

' **He could already be asleep, I don't want to wake him. What time should we get up?'**

'let's just get up early around six-ish should be fine'

' **eww… thats too early'**

'too bad'

As they both finished their breakfast and walked up the stairs to their rooms, both sisters stopped in front of their doors. They both stood there for a moment before heading to there rooms.

' **Well this has been one hell of a day.'**

'Agreed,'

' **Good night Norra'**

'Goodnight Cierra'

Crawling under the covers, both girls quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Malfunctioning Alarm Clocks

* * *

"Peter?! Are you awake yet?! It's already 7:38, you're going to be late! Hurry up everyone already left! And remember you have to show our new neighbors around school!" Aunt May yelled, looking up the stairs to her nephew's closed door. She would have personally gone up to wake him, but she was already running late to her yoga class as it was. Thinking she heard noise coming from Peter's room, she was sure he was awake. Had Aunt May gone to wake up Peter, she would have seen a broken alarm clock on the ground and Peter still peacefully sleeping away the morning.

* * *

 _'CIERRA! WE OVERSLEPT!WAKE UUUP!'_ A loud voice boomed in Cierras head, causing her to wake up with a start and fall out of her bed. Looking around the room in a daze she noticed her alarm clock hadn't gone off .

 **'Ahhh that's the second alarm time this month!'**

 _'If you didn't use your shadows to hit the snooze button every morning maybe your alarm clock wouldn't malfunction.'_

 ** _'Alright smart mouth what's your excuse?'_** Cierra though with a grumble as she finally got up and headed for the bathroom for her morning routine.

 _'I might have used my telekinesis…. to completely shatter my alarm clock ...by accident of course…'_

 ** _'we need indestructible alarm clocks'_** Cierra thought as she finished brushing her teeth.

 _'Yup! Im almost done, you?'_ Norra asked, slipping on her sneakers and putting her hair in a ponytail.

 ** _'Just about done, just trying to find my boots, they aren't in your stuff are they?'_** Cierra thought as she looked under her bed, using her shadows to unpack her things and find her boots.

 ** _'Wait nevermind found them, ok I'm done.'_**

Walking out of their rooms, both girls looked each other over.

"Cierra, your hair looks like a mess! Did you even brush it!" Norra exclaimed, looking at her sister's bed hair.

Cierra was the type of person to put on any type of clothes she got her hands on in the morning and just walk out, if it wasn't for Norra, she would have always have bed hair.

"Of course not, it's too much of a bother to get the tangles out of this." Cierra said as she walked down the stairs, pulling at her long dark hair, sometimes she wondered why she didn't just cut it.

Looking over at her sister, Cierra remembered why, she absolutely loved it when someone, namely her sister, brushed it for her.

"Hold on Cierra I'm coming." Norra said as she ran down the stairs using her telekinesis to grab their backpacks, a brush and started combing it through her thick black hair before following her out the door.

"Hurry up Norra- **_hey_** _!_ "

*Thud*

As Norra caught up to Cierra, she found her sister and a guy around her age on the ground.

"Are you okay?" ' _Cierra what happened'_ Norra thought as she bent over to help her sister up while she tried to suppress her giggles.

"I'm fine" Cierra said with a grunt, as she glared and dusted herself off. **_'This stupid idiot ran into me'_**

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." the tall stranger said as he quickly got up and began to gather his things

"Hey you guys look familiar, do I know you?" Peter asked, as his face contorted in concentration trying to place where he had seen them, especially the glare being aimed at him.

"Doubt it." Cierra stated with a glare as she picked up her fallen backpack, crossing her arms with clear dislike to the stranger.

"We're new here. We just moved here yesterday." Norra cut it with an awkward smile, trying to stop her sister from making an enemy so early in the day. _'Stop being so hostile, be nice!'_

 ** _'No promises.'_**

"Oh! Then you must be Norra and Cierra I'm your neighbor Peter Parker, you met my aunt last night" Peter said as he held out his hand for them to shake, trying to shrug of the thought of them being familiar.

Both Cierra and Norra glanced at each other, while Peter held out his hand.

"Dont worry I dont bite. Come on I'll walk with you guys to school, but we should hurry we're running a little since class starts at 8:05, just in case you guys didn't know." he said as Norra shook his hand.

 _'Well he seems...nice'_

 ** _'Kinda ditzy too… but he seems ok.'_**

"Come on you two, we gotta hurry!" Peter said, running towards his school, Cierra and Norra not far behind.

Just as Peter, Cierra and Norra ran through the school doors, the bell rang.

"Phew we just made it! The office is this way, there we can get your schedules and I'll show you to your clas-!"Peter said, getting cut off as a tall blond jock pushed him against some lockers.

"Move it parker" The jock said, ignoring the indignant squawk that came from Peter.

"Hi ladies, I'm Flash Thompson, and I haven't seen you around before, are you new? Because I'd be happy to show you two around." The blond jock said, winking at the girls, not so subtlety flexing his muscles.

Cierra looked unimpressed, and Norra looked awkward.

 **'Ignore him'** Cierra thought as she grabbed Norra by the hand and went around Flash, pulling her sister along.

As Norra was pulled along by Cierra, Flash grabbed her by the arm, causing her to loose her grip on Cierra's hand.

"Hey I don't like being ignored-Ow! What!- Let go!" Flash said, as Cierra, who had turned around instantly the second her sister's hand was pulled out of her grasp, grabbed Flash's wrist in a tight grip, twisting it to the point where Flash was forced to kneel to avoid getting his wrist broken.

Wincing while looking up, Flash felt a chill run down his back as he stared up to Cierra's angry blank face, eyes shadowed and glaring.

"Cierra stop!" Norra exclaimed, pulling her sister away from the normal human. _'What are you doing?!'_

Turning to look at Norra who had a panicked expression, Cierra's expression returned to a neutral expression. **_'I don't like guys who can't take a hint.'_** Turning away, the students closest to her backed away, as she went to help Peter up.

Peter was staring at Cierra in surprise, his spidey sense going crazy.

Norra, glancing around at the crowd that had formed, looked down at the still kneeling jock, who was cradling his wrist. Feeling sorry and slightly sympathetic, she crouched down and grabbed his wrist healing it slightly.

Flash feeling his pain ease at the girl's touch, felt star struck as he looked up at her nice expression.

"Sorry… ah, Flash was it? Peter is gonna show us around…You should be more carefull next time" Cierra sarcastically ended.

"Nah i'm good" Flash said as he quickly stood up, pulling Norra along with him.

"So, you wanna go on a date?" He said with a cocky smirk, chills running down his spine as he felt Cierra's glare return aimed toward him. He valiantly tried to not look toward Cierra, who had not eased one bit in her glaring.

"Sorry but I'm not into jocks let alone jerks " Norra said with a deadpan look in her eyes but quickly softened as she turned to Peter, dismissing Flash, who sulked away.

"You okay Peter?" Norra asked, noticing how he was staring at his sister.

Peter looked confused at Cierra, as his spidey sense finally calmed down. 'That was odd, my spidey sense doesn't usually react to that extent with most humans…'

"Peter?" Cierra asked, finally noticing his stare, as she turned away from glaring at Flash.

"What!? Oh! I'm fine, kinda used to it by now. I'm considered a nerd in this school so, this isn't really new." Peter said, smiling turning to lead the way to the principal's office. _'Wow I sound pathetic…'_

Glancing at each other the girls felt awkward at this revelation. Heavy silence surrounded the three.

 _'That's really sad... '_ Norra thought, feeling pity, as she followed him.

 ** _'Very…'_** Cierra thought quietly, a small frown on her face. **_'He may be a bit...unusual, but he's too nice to deserve that kind of treatment.'_**

Coming to a mutual agreement, the girls decided to befriend this 'nerd'.

Walking to the office, many of the students they passed stared and whispered to each other making Norra and Cierra feel uncomfortable.

 _'This is just like the last school'_

 ** _'Yeah, though this time you're included, sorry…'_**

 _'It's fine, I don't care, I've always just wanted you to make a friend, and now we have Peter.'_

 ** _'You make it sound like we're in love with him.'_** Cierra thought as she giggled quietly to herself, causing Peter to give her a strange look.

Peter looking to Norra for an explanation, noticed Norra's annoyed look as she lightly blushed. Noticing Peter looking, she shrugged giving him the _'She's weird'_ look

"Well here we are, if you want I'll wait out here." he said as he gestured towards a big door as they headed inside

Entering the office, the two girls waited patiently to receive their schedules.

Finally receiving their schedules they instantly compared them for any similarities. Feeling disappointment the girls noticed that for the first time ever, they had different schedules.

 **Norra** \- English III (AP), Chemistry(AP), Art II, US history(AP), Lunch, photography , Pre-Calculus (AP), volleyball, counselor's aid

 **Cierra** \- Pre-Calculus (AP), English III (AP), Art II, Chemistry (AP), Lunch, US history (AP), Cooking, P.E, Free Period


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - Counselors ALWAYS mess up schedules**

* * *

 ** _'We only have two periods together, TWO stinking periods!_** ' Cierra thought angrily, crumpling the edges of her schedule.

 _'Hey at least we have Art, and Lunch together, it's better than nothing… come on we're already late.'_ Norra thought pulling Cierra to the door.

 ** _'I don't like leaving you alone… we've never been apart… not even when we were at Hydra, were we apart...'_** Cierra thought in a quiet voice, looking at Norra with worried eyes.

 _"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself…have a little faith. it'll be fine besides it'll only be for a few hours until I see you at Lunch later. Come on Peter is waiting.'_

Walking outside the girls found Peter waiting talking to a boy in a hushed tone

"-fist said...fully healed...disappeared…" the boy said looking paranoid as he glanced around.

"Don't worry buckethead, it's under control." Peter said sounding quite worn out, smiling quickly as he saw the girls headed their way

"Hey guys did everything go okay? What's your first class?" Peter said happily,but started to sweat as he noticed a cloud of doom over Cierra and a glare that promised nothing but pain and suffering in her eyes.

"Err… you okay Cierra?" Peter said, as his spidey sense went into overload.

With a glare, Cierra handed Peter her crumpled up schedule, minutely glancing at the stranger next to him, but ignored him. She was in a bad mood and was not feeling one bit sociable right now.

Peter looked at the crumpled paper for a few seconds not quite understanding what was wrong.

"Don't worry Cierra's just upset because we only have two classes together: Art and Lunch. We tried asking the counselor if she would change it but she wouldn't change her schedule" Norra said once she realised he was clueless to the problem, ignoring the telepathic grumbles Cierra sent her way as she mentioned the counselor.

"Ohh okay sorry to hear that" Peter said with a sympathetic smile, "ohh uhh this is my friend Sam it says here you have him for Pre-Cal and I can keep Norra company in English." Peter said, looking at Cierra.

Cierra looked at Norra with a raised brow, ** _'want me to walk you?'_**

With a roll of her eyes, Norra responded, "I'll be fine, I'm going with Peter. Uh, Sam was it?, " He nods, "Will walk you, so you better head to class before we're later than we are, okay?"

With a sigh, Cierra noded her head in agreement, as Norra hugged her goodbye and walked away with Peter.

 _'Make new friends! And Behave!'_

 ** _'Stay safe, and no promises'_** Cierra thought as she looked away from where her sister had walked off to, turning to her guide, with a frown on her face. She was in no mood to try and be _nice_ , especially considering how bad her morning had started.

Walking in what she thought was the right direction, she grumbled, "Let's just get this day over with."

"Um… Pre-Cal is this way…" Sam said with a slight smile on his face as he watched the depressed twin freeze in her tracks and quickly turn around with a firm frown on her face, seeing him stare and point in another direction, brought a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Right lets just go." She said embarrassed and annoyed, following Sam in the appointed direction.

All the while Sam was grinning at the new girl, enjoying her company. He had found her protectiveness over her sister endearing, and her frowning yet blushing face cute. Completely focused on the new student, he ignored the nagging feeling he felt when he heard her talk, not recognizing her voice as the angry super he had seen the day before in the park.

* * *

 **First Period - Cierra - Pre-Cal (AP)**

Walking into the class after Sam, she is stopped in front of the class by the teacher as he asks her to introduce herself. Looking at the middle aged man, with a frown she turns to the class.

"My name is Cierra" She said with a deadpan look,glancing at the teacher as he frowned and gave an exasperated sigh. Looking at his roster he points to a seat.

Ignoring the whispers the students make as she walks to her seat, Cierra noticed she is to sit next to Sam and his friend Ava, who she quickly liked for her sarcastic and witty comments made toward Sam. Upon receiving her assignment she quickly began, ignoring the whispers and stares sent her way for injuring the school's star quarterback. She was used to the stares, it was nothing new, as long as nobody tried to do anything she didn't care. Hearing angry grumbles to her left, she notices Sam struggling with some formula problems, feeling pity and indebted to him, she helped him out, never noticing how he glared back at some of the less-than-nice looks sent her way as she showed him step by step how to do the work.

 **First Period - Norra - English III (AP)**

Acting as if the stares and whispers don't affect her, Norra introduces herself to the class with a smile, hoping that the morning's debacle would be forgotten soon. With a smile the English teacher assigned her to sit beside Peter and his friend Luke. Making small talk with the two friends, she reveals how she and her sister had skipped a grade, leading to having classes with the Juniors. All three falling into companionable silence as the teacher hands out the novel that they are reading. Looking at the book in her hands, she finds that she had already read the book the previous year. _'Ick this was such a boring book'_ she thought with a sigh as she put her head down to 'nap', while waiting for the class to end.

 _'Hows your class?'_ Norra thought, checking in on her sister, hoping to any deity out there, that she hadn't made any more enemies.

 ** _'Stares and lots of whispering, you?'_** Cierra thought, cursing herself silently as she slightly spaced out on Sam, quickly going back to what she had been explaining.

 _'Same, we're reading the same book as last year, 1984, for the whole class period, so...yep I'm bored.'_

 ** _'No one's bothering you?'_** Cierra thought distantly, focused on explaining the formulas to the very confused looking Sam next to her.

 _'Nope I'm pretty sure you made it VERY clear to everyone what happens when they bother me.'_

 ** _'Good that was the point and take an actual nap, I'm trying to show Sam how to work out a problem. So…'_** Cierra thought, smiling slightly as Sam cheered loudly once he finally managed to do one of the problems on his own.

 _'Really! That's great! I knew you could be nice! Met Peter's friend Luke, nice,quiet,calm and smart. Seems like a great potential friend for you.'_ Norra thought, bubbly feelings of happiness starting as she thought that maybe, her sister was finally coming out of her anti-social shell.

 ** _'Eh… do I have to?'_** Cierra thought, feeling as if her social quota for the day had been met once she had socialized with Peter. Helping Sam and saying 'hi' to Ava had passed her limit long ago.

 _'...'_ Norra had thought too soon.

 ** _'You're giving me that deadpan stare aren't you'_** Cierra thought cringing as she felt Norra's annoyance through their link.

 ** _"whatever, go to sleep"_** Cierra playfully said, fully focusing on helping Sam once again.

 _"boo fine byeeeee"_ Norra thought, as she looked up, glancing at Peter and giggling as she noticed that he was fast asleep on his book

As Cierra was finishing explaining a problem to Sam, and Norra had finished (sneakily) taking pictures of the sleeping (and drooling) Peter, the bell rang, releasing the students to their next class.

 **With Cierra:**

As Cierra and Sam began packing away their school items a friendly voice was heard behind Cierra.

"I'm impressed" Ava began, looking at Cierra, glancing at Sam and smirking as she continued, "Me and the rest of the gang have been trying for _ages_ to teach Sam basic math and we never made any progress, and you come along and he starts doing great! What's your secret?" She said jokingly, trying to make the stoic girl smile, ignoring the indignant 'hey!' that came from the short latino.

"Ha, then I guess you guys aren't very good teachers. Plus he's not that bad, just needs a different teaching method." Cierra replied with a smirk, glancing at Sam as he smiled at her comment.

Neither noticed the growing smile and mischievous look that crossed Ava's face, as she looked at the two smiling teens, especially at Sam's star struck look that he was giving the new girl.

"So what's your next class?" Ava said pulling the girl by her arm and leading her to the door, Sam trailing behind them.

"Ah, I have English IV next, you?" Cierra said, pulling out her crumpled schedule from her pocket.

"Me and Sam have that too! Right now we're reading, 1984, but we're not that ahead so you should be able to catch up." Ava said, stopping at her locker and grabbing the books necessary for her next classes.

"Its really boring too, makes you want to fall asleep so fast!" Sam said, ending with a yawn as he thought of the boring military book.

"It's not that bad!" Ava said, glancing at Sam in annoyance, a frown clear on her face. She liked military books.

"Eh, I'd have to agree with Sam, me and my sister had to read the book last year for class and we were always checking on each other to make sure the other hadn't fallen asleep reading. In the end we finished it, but I didn't really like it." Cierra said, a soft smile coming on to her face as she remembered all those times where she and her sister would have both fallen asleep and wake up in the morning in a panic because they had not done their daily reading and essay.

Sam began to blush as he noticed the soft smile on Cierra, losing focus on where he was walking.

"You have a sister?"Ava said sounding with a raised brow, as she steered the gawking Sam from the crowd to avoid getting trampled by the oncoming students.

"Yup I have a younger sister, we're identical twins, though we don't look too much alike." Cierra replied, smiling happily. It was obvious to Ava and Sam that Cierra loved her sister very much.

"How can you be identical and not look alike?" Ava said, still steering the blushing latino along with her.

"Norra, that's her name, other than our height and face structure, we're nothing alike. Her hair is light brown, while mine is dark, her skin is tanned while mine is paleish, not to mention that our sense of style is completely different. While I prefer winter she prefers spring, basically complete polar opposites." Cierra said in one breath, taking in a deep breath after she finished. Both Ava and Sam looked surprised as she had said a lot more than either had heard from her.

Reaching English, Cierra resigned herself to another introduction and a boring period.

 ** _'I wonder how Norra's doing...'_** She thought schooling her face into the stoic mask she always wore in school as she walked in following behind Ava and Sam.

 **With Norra:**

Glancing at the surprised Peter that had awoken from his nap, Norra took out her neatly folded schedule, wondering who she would have for her next period. Soon a shadow cast over her, looking up she saw Luke looking over her shoulder at her schedule, in the background Peter could be seen wiping his spit from his face as he collected his things.

"Looks like you have me and Pete for your next period, come on let's go" Luke said as he helped carry her napsack.

"So what brings your family to Manhattan?" Luke said they headed to their class, Peter trailing behind still sleep addled.

"My uncle, Luca, got a job offer here and, well, it was a lot better than what his previous job was paying so, he jumped for the chance." Norra said, remembering the story her family had agreed on.

"Oh thats cool, what does he do?" Peter questioned, with a loud yawn, as he tried to rub the sleep from his face.

"He's a Natural Science Professor at the nearby Manhattan University. Recently he's been doing a lot of great research in, um actually I don't really get his weird science talk most of the time, you'd have to ask my sister about that, I'm more of a math nut than a science one... Ah, either way the board of directors in university was impressed with his work so they offered him a job here where they would give him a really good budget to continue his research." Norra said as she fondly recalled Luca's enthusiasm as he decided to be a 'college professor' this time that they moved.

"Cool I'll remember to ask Cierra later!" Peter said as he looked interested.

"Ha! So I take it you're a science nut yourself?" Norra said, with a smile.

"More than a nut! He's like a psycho with it!" Luke said as he slapped Peter on the back not noticing as he nearly toppled the smaller male over.

"Yeah I really love science" Peter said as he abashedly rubbed the back with a smile.

"Mmm I can't, Math is more my style" Norra said with a cheeky grin as they reached their second period.

Barely five minutes into the class and Norra was already struggling to understand what they were working on. _'I really don't like Chemistry...I wonder how Cierra's doing"_ She thought as she wrote down notes that made absolutely no sense to her.

 **Second period - Cierra - English III (AP):**

Walking into the classroom, Cierra sighed as she noticed Ava and Sam gravitate to sit near a blond boy, leaving only one seat open behind Sam and right next to the blond. **_'Probably their friend…'_**

Sighing with annoyance, she quickly introduced herself to the class and moved to sit in the empty seat. Not failing to notice the blond look at her with surprised eyes. **_'He probably saw what I did to the jock, but does he really have to stare so much?! He's not even trying to hide it like the rest!'_** She thought with annoyance, unknowingly starting to glare. Unbeknownst to her, her glare caused the surrounding students to shy away from her, all except Ava, Sam, and the blond.

 **Danny's Pov:**

He couldn't believe it, the same girl he and Peter had spent nearly all of last night looking for was sharing the same english class with him. He felt elated, but unbalanced once he saw the glare on the girl's face. What was once such a beautiful face filled with a gentle smile and warm brown eyes now held an unforgiving frown with cold dark eyes.

 _'She looks just like the girl from yesterday, but… something is off. what's different?!'_

He licked his lips, throat dry, as he tried to think of what to say. However before he could even think of something to say, the girl, no Cierra, turned her glare towards me.

Looking straight into her angry eyes, he began to doubt that this was the same girl he had met yesterday.

 **Cierra's Pov:**

He wasn't stopping. Class was already beginning and he's still staring! **_'I'm sorry Norra, but I don't think I can be so nice!'_**

Turning her head, she heatedly hissed towards to the blond stranger, _"Do you have a problem with me?"_

The blond, surprised by her outburst, stuttered as he tried to say something.

Not giving him a chance to recover, Cierra rolled her eyes and hissed, "Stop staring, it's annoying"

"My- ah, apologies, I did not mean to stare, you just look really familiar, my name's Danny, Danny Rand, nice to meet you." He said, holding out his right hand for a handshake.

Annoyed but grudgingly unable to go against the courtesy lessons instilled within her by Zacharus long ago, she shook his hand.

"My names Cierra Silas, and no we haven't met." She said with a smirk, as she held his hand with a strong grip for a moment too long. The smirk she wore turning slightly malicious as she tried to intimidate the blond, she was unsuccessful, to her annoyance, as he interpreted the smirk for something friendly, and returned it with a bright smile of his own.

Neither realised that the two sitting in front of them, had been eavesdropping on their conversation from the very start. Nor did they see the slight frown on Sam's face as he saw Danny smile at her. However, Ava did notice, as she saw him frown and began to smile to herself as she realised Sam was getting jealous.

Fortunately for Sam, it seemed he and Ava were not the only ones that noticed their conversation as the teacher walked in between their desks and spoke, "For one who is three weeks behind on school work, I would think you would be more eager to catch up on your school work. And you , should know better than to be distracting others when you should be working on the assignment. Now start working, please." She said as she left to make her rounds around the class.

The rest of the English period passed in relative silence as Cierra pretended to read to avoid Danny and from further angering the teacher, as Sam mulled over his crush, as Ava silently plotted, and as Danny tried to forget the girl from yesterday while wondering about the new mystery student that sat next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

****(Third Period - Art - Both)****

As the bell rang signaling the end to second period, Cierra and Norra practically ran toward each other yelling rushed goodbye's to their new friends.

Meeting each other in front of their shared class, Art, the two girls smiled to each other. Sighs of relief and happiness escaping as they were once again together, and the knot of anxiety from being separated released.

"Sooo how was everything?" Norra said, happily smiling now that she and her sister were once again united. Though the smile became strained as they both entered and hushed whispering began as the students recognized the twins. ' _How long before they forget!'_ Norra thought with annoyance as she followed her sister.

 **"** **First period was alright, I met one of Sam's friends there, Ava, she seems nice. You'd like her, sarcastic, just like you"** Cierra answered with a smirk. Gravitating towards the empty seats in the classroom towards the back, near a window. Norra took the window seat, while Cierra took the seat next to her. Both inched their desks closer to each other the second the teacher announced a group assignment.

"Ha ha" Norra whispered back with a deadpan voice, looking towards the front of the class as the art teacher began to explain the instructions for the art assignment. Not noticing how her sister began to glare at the some of the students that were still staring at the pair. The stares quickly stopped and Cierra stopped her glaring before Norra noticed. She silently sighed in relief that her sister hadn't seen or cared enough to call her out on her ' _hostile'_ behavior.

 **'** ** _ **Second was a bit annoying, there was a guy there who couldn't stop staring. He made up a lame excuse about me looking like someone he knows when I confronted him. AND before you get mad, no I did not make another enemy...I think…He was friends with Sam and Ava, so I don't think he'll mind...too much.'**_** Cierra thought as she felt the slight exasperation coming from Norra.

' _I shouldn't be surprised, at least you made friends_ ' Norra thought as she rubbed her temples.

 **'** ** _ **Yeah yeah, what about you?'**_** Cierra thought as she tried to focus on the teacher's rambling, grateful that the teacher hadn't made them introduce themselves to the class.

 **'** ** _Alright I guess. Had class with Peter and Luke. No one bothered me though they didn't exactly try to socialize with me. You really did a number on them by the way. And was extremely struggling in Chemistry. Mind tutoring after you go there? Also I don't think I took good notes so… do you mind?'_** Norra thought as she wrote down notes on the instruction for the assignment, while Cierra waked to the front of the class to get the utensils for the assignment.

 **'** ** _ **Course not, I don't mind. Um blue or pink?'**_** Cierra thought as she held the two colored clay in her hand.

' _Blue please'_ Norra thought a she began sketching the shape of their project. Once Cierra returned, they both spent the day in companionable silence while working on their assignment.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of third period, and the pair of twins gloomily packed their things as they headed toward the door. Both were surprised to see Sam and Luke waiting by the door to walk them to their next class.

"Hey what are you two doing here? Oh and this is my sister, Cierra." Norra said with a smile as she introduced Cierra to Luke. Shaking hands, both introduced themselves and stepped back to their respective places. Cierra stood next to Norra, while smiling slightly towards Sam but remaining neutral towards Luke. Though internally she felt surprised as she had to crane her head up to look at the guy. Both her and sister were about Sam's height, so compared to Luke they seemed **small** **.** **'** ** _ **He seems alright I guess.'**_** Cierra thought to herself.

"Pete had me and Sam pick you two up for your next class since he doesn't share fourth period with either of you two. Course neither of us minded, Sam practically jumped at the cha-hey!" Luke exclaimed feeling no pain but acting as Sam jabbed his side.

"I'm the only one that has you for Chem, and I don't mind either." Sam said as he blushed slightly looking at Cierra. Blushing even harder as Norra giggled at Sam's expense.

Smiling slightly Cierra nodded toward Sam and thanked Luke for coming to pick Norra up.

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Norra said as she hesitated to follow Luke, as both her and her sister were headed in different directions again.

 **"** **Where else would I be?"** Cierra answered with a cheeky smile, hugging her sister tight and turning away to follow Sam.

' _Be Nice! Stay out of trouble!'_ Norra thought as she too turned to follow Luke, both walking in companionable silence.

 **'** ** _ **Only if trouble leaves me alone'**_** **Cierra** thought with a smirk, as she smiled slightly towards Sam and asked about what their next class was working on.

 ** **Fourth Period: Chemistry - Cierra****

Walking into Chemistry she couldn't help but pause and feel annoyance toward the counselor that gave her, her schedule as she saw the jock that she had met in the morning sitting and laughing loudly toward the middle of the class.

Clearly he nor the rest of their classmates had noticed Cierra by the doorway, unfortunately the teacher had, "Ah there you are! Thank you Sam for bringing, uh Cierra I believe? Yes? Ok thank you." The teacher said as he directed Cierra to the front of the class, while Sam went to his seat. The class was silent as they waited to introduce themselves. Much to Cierra's displeasure the only lab table with an empty seat was right next to Flash. Though it appeared she wasn't the only one to notice as Flash looked around the class with a panicked look, looking slightly pale as he confirmed his worries, that no, there wasn't any other seat available.

Watching Flash panic brought a smirk to her face. **'** ** _ **Well looks like I already have a reputation to uphold, sorry sis'**_** Cierra thought, remembering how she wanted to her to be _'nice'_.

Smiling too maliciously to be considered nice, Cierra began introducing herself, cold shivers running down everyone's back as they looked at her. **"My names Cierra, nice to meet you."** She said tilting her head a little to the left, looking straight at Flash.

"R-right please sit down" the teacher said, clearly unsettled by the twin who was clearly _very different_ from her sister, who he had had two periods ago.

Walking with reluctance toward her seat, Cierra sighed, her only consolation was that her seat was toward the right and Sam's toward the left so they could at least whisper talk if they wanted to. ' _ **Though after that introduction, maybe he won't want to… I wonder if he knows what I did to Flash…'**_ she mused as she sat down, not noticing how Flash flinched when she sat down.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a paper note hit the side of her head. The paper note fell to her lap as she stared at it with a surprised look on her face. Looking down at the piece of paper in her lap, she could hear stifled laughter coming from her right.

Looking, she could see Sam valiantly hiding his face in his arms as he tried to stop laughing, the surprised face Cierra had made was too cute and funny for him not to laugh.

Opening the note in messy handwriting it read: ' _Don't look so gloomy sitting there, Mr. Hersh, the teach by the way, changes the seats every few weeks for partnered projects so you won't have to sit next to Flash for long. (By the way heard what you did to him, nice! He needs to be put in his place a few times cuz Have you seen the way he acts! It's like he owns the place! Plus I heard what he did to Pete, don't tell him but the guy really needs to stand up for himself once in awhile. Anyways scary intro, pretty sure Flash almost wet his pants! It was really cool, almost had me believing it! :D'_

Smiling softly to herself she turned and winked at Sam as she folded the note back up and put it in her pocket, quickly turning back to the front of the class, she missed Sam's eyes widening and the huge blush covering his face. Looking back at the teacher she couldn't help but think that this was going to be a great class, especially if she got to torment the jock a bit more. She thought with a mischievous smirk as she glanced at Flash who was surprisingly taking notes diligently.

Unknown to her, Flash was only taking notes so that he would be able to avoid looking at his soul mate's scary sister. ' _How is she related to Norra! Why couldn't it be her and not Cierra!'_ Flash thought with despair as he felt his new science partner's eyes boring into the side of his head. ' _Don't look, don't look, don't look…'_

Slightly disappointed with the little reaction that Flash showed, Cierra focused her whole attention to the teacher so later she would be able to tutor her sister on the subject.

 **Fourth Period - U.S. History - Norra**

Arriving to the class the usual happened. She went up to introduce herself, people whispered about her, and all she could do was that she didn't hear or see them. Really it was kinda annoying. ' _It's not like we're the most interesting thing around'_ Norra thought to herself, as she took a seat in the middle of the class. As she sat down the girl next to her spoke, "You must be Cierra's sister, right? Wait dumb question, you both look the same. I'm Ava Ayala, a friend of your sisters." She said as she held out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Norra, the younger and nicer of the pair. Hope Cierra was nice to you? If not I'm really sorry, she tends to come off a bit...strong" Norra said, with a smile. ' _So she's the sarcastic one.'_

"Wow. Cierra wasn't kidding when she said you two were different. She was perfectly fine with me though, if a little quiet. The most I got out of her was a few sentences, unless she talks about you, and a somewhat friendly smirk. But already you talk more than she did when we first met." Ava said, looking curiously at Norra, "Wow you two are so different."

"That's just how we are, and don't worry Cierra is just a little ruff around the edges. Do you have any siblings?"

No...my mother died before she could have any more kids and my dad never remarried… he died a few years ago."

"Oh...I… didn't know, my sister and I never knew our parents. our adoptive father, Zacharus. He… he died three years ago and we went to live with his brother" Norra said smiling bitterly.

"Looks like we're in the same boat." Ava said returning her bitter sweet smile and both girls silently returned to their work.

Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of class

Luke spoke up "come on we'll walk with you to lunch, you can sit with us" he said as he picked up her and Ava's massive book bags and began to walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.5 - Lunch time**

Walking into the cafeteria, Norra came across a sight she deemed impossible. Cierra smiling and laughing with a light blush as she talked with Sam. Making a mental note to ask later, Norra walked to the empty seat next to Cierra.

Soon the seats at their table filled up leaving only enough space for two people: specifically Peter and the blond boy, Danny, that Cierra seemed to find endlessly annoying.

 _'Nice to see you have friends, Cierra'_ Norra thought, as she sat down next to Cierra and began a conversation with Ava who sat in front of her.

 ** _'I like them, they're not stupid like mostly everyone else...well most of them, their friend Danny still gets on my nerves.'_**

 _'Right, what's for lunch?'_

 ** _'Some mystery meat and soggy vegetables, not really appetizing… remind me later when we get home to pack a lunch for us tomorrow.'_** Cierra thought as she stabbed at the gelatin like meat on her plate. How Sam had gobbled up the food in his plate without hesitation was beyond her.

 ** _'I should have just gotten the rabbit food…'_** She thought to herself in dismay, flinching slightly as the meat seemed to twitch on its own, **_'Maybe i should throw this away…'_**

Just as Norra was about to get up and get in line for lunch, Peter came rushing in from the double doors, promptly tripping and falling on his face near the group's table. As Norra was already up, she helped him up.

" Bout time you got here web- ah! Peter- where's Danny?" Sam said, grimacing at his throbbing toes that Luke had just stepped on to shut him up. The group of teen heroes glanced at Cierra and Norra, neither noticing Sam's slip up.

"Ahh yeah , sorry I'm late, I talked to Danny. He'll be coming in a minute. He's helping the art teacher clean up." Peter said, slightly glaring at Sam.

Wanting to draw attention away from himself, Sam spotted the entering blond and quickly waved over Danny.

' _Hey Cierra~'_ Norra teased as she glanced at the upcoming blond, _Looks like the guy you don't like is gonna sit with us~'_

Glaring at her sister, Cierra smirked "You better hurry before all the vegan food is gone and you'll have to eat the mystery meat, _sis_ " she hissed, internally laughing at the look of horror that quickly crossed Norra's face.

Running as if the hounds of hell were chasing her, she ran to the lunch line, hoping with all her might that she wouldn't have to eat the mystery meat.

As Norra took off towards the lunch lines and Cierra went to throw away her horrible lunch, Danny came up only to find his previous spot taken by the new girl's things so instead he sat next to Ava and in front of Peter.

Leaving his things quickly behind he went and got in line behind a familiar shade of long light Brown hair. _'Cierra? But I was sure her hair was darker... Maybe it was the lighting? I should apologize again for starting earlier I don't want her to be upset about that.'_

Tapping her on the shoulder " Cierra I wished to apologize, I did not mean to make you uneasy-" the girl that turned around to face him caught him completely off guard

"Ah... you are not Cierra" Danny said, mind racing as he recognized her as the girl from the park.

"Cierra is my sister I'm Norra, were twins." She said smiling, the same sweet smile he had seen the day before as she healed his shoulder.

"Si-sister?" He stuttered, remembering the angry black figure that had saved her yesterday. _'That!..that actually makes sense…considering how she seems to be...'_

"Yes. We. Are. Twins. Simple enough yea?" Norra said with an amused expression then frowning slightly as she realised someone had taken the last veggie meal. _'nooo!~ I didn't want the mystery meat!'_ She thought in despair as she eyed the of the corner of her eye, she sees Danny get handed a veggie meal. Looking at it wide-eyed she unintentionally started making her puppy face she always uses on Cierra and Luca.

Noticing her watery eyes and her quivering lip, Danny could only say one thing, "Want to share?" _'It's the least I can do for healing me…'_ He shuddered at thought of what could've happened if she hadn't been there.

Norra started saying no out of courtesy, even though her eyes were eyeing her plate hungrily. "It's okay I wouldn't want to eat that stuff either." He said with a gentle smile as he grabbed the his meal. "Besides, maybe with this your sister will stop hating me." he said with a chuckle.

Suddenly a hand a appeared on Norra's waist as he walked her to their table, pulling her to the side. "Hey there beautiful! Miss me? Cuz I did." Flash said as he slightly dipped Norra, slight shivers going down his back as he noticed the, now, familiar eyes of Cierra glaring holes into his head.

"Flash didn't you learn your lesson in the morning?" Norra said with a deadpan look as she pointed to her sister's direction, completely unaffected by his closeness.

"Well yeah but-" He said stumbling on his words as he noticed Cierra getting up from her table and began walking over, a blank expression on her face promising only pain.

"But nothing! Let go, before Cierra breaks your arm!" Norra said Pushing at the Jock's chest, also noticing her sister's anger through their link. _'Oh this is going to be bad! Not in front of the whole cafeteria on the same day!'_ Norra thought panicking.

"I believe the lady said to _let her go_ " A voice said near the pair, tapping Flash's shoulder to get his attention.

Looking over Flash's arm, Norra saw Danny's face in a deep frown.

 _'That frown doesn't become him…'_ Norra thought in a daze as the next movements happened so fast.

After Danny had tapped Flash's shoulder, he shoved the jock aside, and caught Norra as she nearly tumbled to the ground

"Don't butt in blondie!" Flash said, as he recovered from the sudden shove, squaring his shoulders to look more intimidating in front of the calm blond.

"She said to let her go, you wouldn't listen. I was merely doing her a favor." Danny said as he placed himself in front of Norra.

 _'Why am I always the damsel in distress?'_ Norra thought as she stared at the two males getting ready to fight. _'A little help here Cierra?'_

 ** _'I'm all with blondy, let him beat some sense into that idiot. Heck, I'll help him.'_** Her amusement was easily felt through their link.

 _'Why did I even bother asking, you're no help!'_

 ** _'You asked, I merely answered, dear little-sis.'_**

"Guys stop it you're being idiots-"Norra began, getting cut off as Peter came and placed himself between the two males.

"Alright, that's enough!" Peter said, grumbling under his breath just loud enough for the three to hear "It's like you're both fighting over a toy!"

"He started it by shoving me!"

"He refused to let her go."

 _'Ugh this is going nowhere, Cierra I think it's time we lighten the mood'_

 ** _'And how do you plan to do that?'_**

 _'Why our favorite pastime when Zacharus tried to feed us peas as children, of course. You have a minute to get the group out, after that, its free game"_ Norra thought mischievously.

 _'_ ** _What! waitwaitwait!'_**

 _'58 seconds Cierra'_ she thought with a sing-song voice.

"Oh hell…" Cierra muttered as she stared around at the mostly full plates of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Guys we should probably get out of here, like _now_." Cierra said as she hurriedly started grabbing her and her sister's stuff.

"What's wrong? Sam asked as he helped carry some of Cierra's stuff, all the while looking back, not wanting to miss the fight.

"... just a hunch, we should probably run." She said before she took off towards the exit.

Looking confused but not one to distrust instincts Ava quickly followed behind her. Sam and Luke stared at each other in surprise and confusion, but followed after them all the same. Grabbing their stuff with haste they ran after the girls.

Unfortunately none of them were fast enough,since they were holding back, and got caught in the fight.

 **Back with Norra:**

Danny and Flash were still bickering while Peter, subtly used his super strength, held Flash back, all the while trying to calm him down. It was going no where.

So seeing her chance, Norra focused on Ava's completely full plate, and levitated the meat slightly off the plate. Shuddering at the mental feel of the jelly like meat, Norra, with a flick of her finger, threw the meat straight at Flash's face. He never saw it coming.

Turning red with anger, Flash shoved Peter to the side, completely ignoring the trio and screamed, "WHO THREW THAT!"

No one answered, afraid of meeting the jock's anger. Then, someone laughed. Flash livid with fury, grabbed the nearest plate of food and threw it at the guy who laughed, hitting multiple people with food at once.

"FOOD FIGHT" a random student screamed. Soon the whole cafeteria was turned into a battlefield.

There was screaming and laughing heard throughout the cafeteria. No one cared where the food landed just randomly throwing hitting people, that is, until an unfortunate soul, threw an apple in the direction of some fleeing students, and hit a certain black haired beauty in the head.

"Oh shit!" the student squicked, looking at the scary new girl that had brought the school's quarterback to his knees.

Soon the fighting stopped as they all noticed the new girl on her knees holding her head and Sam holding the apple in his hands.

It didn't take long for Cierra to stand back up and grab the apple in a strong grip.

"Cierra?" Sam asked, looking at her worriedly.

"You alright?" Luke asked as he and Ava inched closer to the girl.

Cierra's face was shadowed by her hair as her head was tipped down.

Turning around with a quick move, she looked straight at the guy that had hit her. The guy blanched in his seat as he noticed her full on glare. A certain someone's spidey sense went out of control.

Looking around the cafeteria as they all waited for her reaction, revving her arm back as she broke into a smirk she threw the apple back at the guy's face, hitting him square in the forehead.

Suddenly she broke into a grin and yelled, "Bring it on!", while dropping the bags and running for cover behind their table.

Cheers were heard as the food fight continued.

Soon everyone was in on the fight.

Cierra and Sam were teaming on top of their table. Sam held two metal trays as shields covering for both himself and Cierra, as she threw the food from their plates back at the people who threw at them. Also, not so subtly, aiming any hard food that she could get her hands on towards Flash's general direction.

Danny and Peter, were hiding behind some tables all the while throwing any food their way at Flash.

Norra on the other hand, was having a blast, laughing happily as she dodged the projectiles and threw them back to wherever they came from. It was like she was dancing around the cafeteria floor as she jumped on tables, pirouetted away to avoid stray food, and ducked to avoid the flying milk. She was quite a sight, that is, until Cirra aimed a well thrown mashed potatoes clump straight at her feet, causing her to slip and land in a puddle of squishy mixed up food. The fight died down slightly as they all stared at the fallen twin and the twin smirking victoriously atop some tables away.

 **'Thats** **for** **the** ** _one_** **minute** **warning sis** ** _.'_**

 _"Oh, this is WAR !"_ Norra said as she sprung back up and looked at her sister challengingly.

"Bring it lil-sis. Sam get ready!"

Norra was about to charge into enemy territory when she felt a pair of two strong arms pull her back.

"Norra hold on she'll obliterate you" Peter said as the food fight started again, narrowly avoiding a piece of flying broccoli. _'They didn't even serve that today!'_

"Yes. We should bide our time to strike when the moment is right" Danny said with grin as he and Peter pulled her back to their makeshift fort.

Once safely sheltered, they began to strategize

"Hey so what's the plan? Cuz it looks Ava and Luke teamed up and are really putting up a fight with Sam and Cierra." Peter said as he looked up, over their makeshift fortress.

Norra looked up from where she and Danny were and said."We should attack, while Luke and Ava are distracting them"

"Okay peter you stay here so no one gets suspicious while me and Norra attack them from behi-"

"WHO STARTED THIS?!" A tall man in a suit screamed as he banged open the cafeteria doors.

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that he created.

"Who's that?" Norra whispered as she peeked over their makeshift fort.

"The principal, ." Peter whispered back

"I'M WAITING! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?" Colson screamed, looking around the cafeteria before settling his gaze on Norra, who couldn't help but let out a small 'eek' as he looked at her.

Cierra, noticing Colson's gaze, narrowed her eyes as she realised who he was looking at.

 ** _'Why do you always attract attention?'_**

 _'eh-heh maybe it cause i'm fabulous.'_ Norra thought nervously

 **'Ugh...wait for me after school'**

 _'Wait? Why?'_ she thought in alarm as she looked toward Cierra

 _'Cierra?!'_ Norra thought in alarm.

Cierra only glanced in her direction and winked, as she walked up and said "I-" but was cut off as a tan hand covered her mouth.

"I did, But! Only because I was trying to distract Flash from starting a fight. I tried to get his attention but it kinda got out of control" Sam said as he awkwardly laughed, as he pulled Cierra back to him while his other hand covered her mouth. Cierra was too surprised to resist.

 ** _'He isn't gunna let go any time soon is he?'_** Cierra thought to herself as she peeked down to the hand on her mouth. **_'Yeah this is getting old' she thought to herself as she pulled her arm back sharply, elbowing Sam on his side._**

"I helped too" Cierra said as Sam doubled over causing him to remove his hand.

The super teens and Norra could only look at Cierra and Sam in surprise as they confessed.

"Three days detention and you both can clean this up after school, Mr. Alexander come to my office once you've finished. Now go to class." Colson said as he left the cafeteria.

After that the bell rang and students quickly rushed out to get themselves cleaned up before class started

"Ugh great, I smell like a Caesar's salad." Norra said as she began to take pieces of lettuce out of her hair as she began walking with Luke and Sam to her next class.

"So what was with the save?" Cierra asked Sam before he could leave, a confused expression on her face.

"Couldn't let you take all the fall, now could I? What kind of man would I be if I did?" Sam said, puffing out his chest as he left.

"A smart one"Cierra said, rolling her eyes. She smiled slightly at his retreating form.

"Common Ava, let's get cleaned up. Peter, blondie, I'll see you in class. " Cierra said with a wave as she led Ava away.

"Well I think the girls have a great idea, let's get cleaned up Danny" Peter said, walking toward the double doors.

"Peter, wait" Danny said, voice strained

Peter stopped, recognizing the urgency in his teammate's voice.

"I...I have found something...disconcerting." Danny said, looking as serious as he could with neon green jello in his hair. "Its regarding the power twins from yesterday's events...I know who they are."

Looking around the near empty cafeteria, Peter moved closer, "Who?" voice devoid of the previous fun filled teen. He spoke with the voice of a team captain.


End file.
